


March Words 11: Flapper

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Derek and Stiles are kids, Ficlet, M/M, attempt at animal care, mention of both their moms, please see end note re possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: For day 11 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-marchThe word is "flapper."This one is sad, or made me feel sad.





	March Words 11: Flapper

It was like any day, Derek wandering in the Preserve after school with Stiles till his mom finished work at the library and came to take him home.

Then Derek found the bird that couldn’t fly. The bird was easy to catch and Derek was so careful as he carried it to the house. But his mom said he had to leave it outside though she gave him a box to put it in.

Stiles said they needed to find bugs for the bird to eat and said he was good at catching bugs, though they only found some beetles that flew away or crawled out of the box and the bird didn’t care.

When Stiles’s mom came Stiles made her look at the bird and all she said was sometimes animals “knew it was their time” which Derek knew meant Stiles's mom thought the bird was going to die but Stiles said he didn’t think so.

Derek snuck a cup of water into the box and put the box close by the house before he had to go indoors for the night.

He worried about the bird until he fell asleep.

The next morning even before he changed into his clothes for school he went outside to look at the bird.

The box was tipped over and the water was all spilled and the bird was gone.

At school Stiles said he was sure the bird had gotten better and flown away. Derek told Stiles he thought the same thing but he didn’t tell Stiles how much he wished he knew for sure.

For a long time after that every time Derek saw a bird he thought looked like the one that couldn’t fly he’d ask Stiles if Stiles thought it was “their” bird and Stiles always said yes it was their bird, all better and able to fly again.

Derek decided he would always believe Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Stiles find a bird that can't fly. There are no graphic descriptions of any suffering and the bird's fate is not described or even known.


End file.
